


Горчащий выбор

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Уходя со светской вечеринки в компании незнакомого мужчины, Мориарти уверен, что полностью контролирует ситуацию. Но насколько случайно он выбирает себе любовника на одну ночь?





	Горчащий выбор

На выполнение подготовительной части плана Джим затратил минут двадцать. Мисс Эпплтон, которой он не слишком церемонно навязал своё присутствие на вечере, нервно выдохнула и беспомощно-влажными глазами смотрела на него.   
– Да, детка, теперь мы в расчёте, – почти пропел он ей на ухо. – Можешь быть абсолютно свободна. Не держу.   
О том, что у него сохранились аудиозаписи их разговоров, Джим пока говорить не собирался. Понадобится – скажет, а если не понадобится… у юной красотки есть парочка влиятельных родственников, зачем осложнять себе жизнь раньше времени?   
Пустоголовая дурочка облегчённо перевела дух и только потом сообразила:   
– Но… но… ты же сегодня мой сопровождающий… ты что, меня так посреди вечера бросишь?   
Строго говоря, Мориарти так и намеревался поступить – на этих светских _пати_ он побывал уже два раза и ещё с первого посещения вынес вердикт: скука смертная. На кой фиг люди добровольно сюда идут? Лично он вот – только ради подготовки крупной кражи из этого дома.   
С другой стороны… на сегодняшний приём приглашена уйма влиятельных персон. Вдруг удастся узнать что интересное?   
– Ладно, красавица моя, – обвив рукой тонкую талию девицы, прошептал он. – Считай, ты меня уговорила… ещё час я честно продержусь. Но потом… потребую компенсировать мне этот час в моей спальне.   
Эпплтон содрогнулась – мужчин эта красотка не выносила. Из-за чего и вляпалась в такие проблемы, что пришлось бежать за помощью к злодею-консультанту. Но, по мнению Джима, это были лично её трудности. 

Обещанный им час тихо подходил к концу, и о затраченном времени Мориарти не слишком жалел – некоторые пойманные слухи показались любопытными. Его спутница куда-то делась из поля зрения – однако об Эпплтон Джим точно не переживал. Настроение было в целом радужным и приятно возбуждённым – пожалуй, даже чересчур возбуждённым.   
Получасом раньше к нему начал недвусмысленно клеиться молоденький парнишка – атташе какого-то там посла. Джим всерьёз прикинул возможность утащить мальчика на ночь к себе. Раздумал – мальчишки такого типа излишне привязчивы. Образ жизни Мориарти не предполагал долговременных отношений, а сердце, слава всем богам, оказалось прочно занято одним долговязым девственником. Платоническая любовь, что удивительно, избавляла от уймы проблем – позволяя в необходимых случаях предельно искренне выдыхать банальности вроде «ты роскошный юноша, но, увы, я до безумия влюблён…».   
Но то было получасом раньше, а сейчас Джим с лёгким недовольством представил возвращение в пустую квартиру. Глянул на часы – для того чтобы шляться по клубам, поздновато, а опускаться до профессионалов он не собирался. Ладно, ничего… переживёт. В крайнем случае, выловит эту дурочку и напомнит про задолженный час. Кстати, где она?   
Оглядываясь, он неловко оступился, плечом задев кого-то позади себя. Не слишком усердно извиняясь, Джим окинул взглядом высокого тёмного шатена. Вроде бы их друг другу не представляли. Любопытный тип. Политик, лет на пять-шесть старше самого Мориарти – для приглашения на такой приём в силу должности слишком молод. Значит, либо титул, либо тоже кого-то сопровождает. Лицо породистое, ухоженное, но не слишком красивое. Следов пластики не видно. Мимика сдержанная, но выразительная. Скулы и губы мягко-чувственные – Джим аж зубы стиснул, ощутив, как поднимается утихшее было возбуждение. Крайне неуместное сейчас.   
Тёмно-серые глаза окинули его пристальным взглядом, губы надменно изогнулись, превращая и без того не особо привлекательное лицо в почти отталкивающее.   
– Кажется, мы незнакомы?   
– А надо? – усмехнулся Джим в ответ. – Я редко бываю на таких… развлекательных вечерах.   
Губы изогнулись ещё сильнее:   
– И что же заставило изменить правилам?   
Мориарти глубоко вздохнул – одеколон этого политика был хорошим, с ненавязчивым, но запоминающимся запахом. А не столкнулся ли скучающий политик с той же проблемой, что и сам Джим? Мало ли… вдруг.   
– Перед очарованием Дафны Эпплтон трудно устоять, – на тон ниже обычного ответил он.   
Тёмная густая бровь чуть демонстративно выгнулась:   
– Надо же? Я предполагал, что у мисс Эпплтон… несколько иное направление предпочтений.   
Джим улыбнулся, зная, что улыбка ему идёт.   
– Меня это не смущает, – доверительно прошептал он, сделав лишние полшага в сторону политика. – У меня самого предпочтения… диаметрально противоположные.   
Тёмная бровь вновь выгнулась.   
– Вот как? Одобряю, – в потемневших глазах почудился синий отлив, и низкий голос после выверенной паузы уточнил: – подобную откровенность.   
Разговор доставлял удовольствие – даже если продолжения не последует, эта мягкая пикировка была самым приятным событием за вечер. И запах… проклятье, такие ароматы следует запретить как оружие массового поражения. И ведь ни тени феромонов – напротив, аромат почти холоден.   
– Опытные политики редко бывают откровенны.   
– Зато ценят откровенность в собеседниках.   
– Так вы считаете себя опытным политиком?   
Глаза теперь были откровенно синими и глубокими.   
– Желаете лично убедиться в моём… опыте?   
Достаточно зрелый, уверенный в себе мужчина, делающий политическую карьеру… с таким не возникнет трений из-за ненужных привязанностей. Этому типу длительные отношения и самому даром не нужны. Кольцо на правой руке, на левой даже следов нет – тем лучше, посреди ночи не возникнет проблем с супругой и детьми. Правда, придётся быть снизу – доминирования над собой такой мужчина не допустит, ну да ладно.   
– Пожалуй, нет, – дразняще улыбнулся Джим, но провокация явно никого не обманула. – Думаю, что я предпочту… расширить свой опыт. И даже углубить.   
– Ваша откровенность вызывает у меня всё большее одобрение, – судя по всему, мужчина тоже успел и оценить Мориарти, и прийти примерно к тем же выводам. – Доверите мне подготовку… к работе с вашим опытом?   
– Почему бы нет, – оба не слишком пристально огляделись, убеждаясь, что не привлекают к себе внимания, и не торопясь двинулись к выходу. – Джеймс, – вспомнил, что надо бы представиться, Джим.   
Полностью представляться не стал. Для знакомства на одну ночь – незачем.   
– Майкрофт, – в тон ему отозвался мужчина.   
Комментировать явно вымышленное имя особо не захотелось. В конце концов, политик имеет право желать конфиденциальности. Джим спрятал усмешку – он неплохо знал, как легко выясняются все детали биографии случайного любовника: начиная от настоящего имени и заканчивая оценками в подготовительном классе. Но не сообщать же об этом перспективному любовнику? Дразнить гусей и людей Мориарти умел и делал это с искренним удовольствием – но прямо сейчас удовольствие и так обещают. А там… посмотрим по ситуации. 

Внизу ждала чёрная массивная машина представительского класса – в марках Джим не считал нужным разбираться. Названный этим _Майкрофтом_ отель вызвал одобрительную улыбку – будущий любовник не выпендривался, а ценил комфорт. Кстати, о будущем любовнике… надо бы переходить к настоящему времени.   
В подобных машинах обязаны быть перегородки, отделяющие водителя от пассажиров, но в этой то ли перегородки не было совсем, то ли она была опущена. Джим оценивающе оглядел мужчину, высматривая возможные чувствительные точки… ну и просто любуясь. Гладкая кожа щёк – да уж, это не электробритва работала. Залысины на высоком лбу. Узковатые, но правильного рисунка губы. Рисунок скул… проклятье, чем-то он напоминает Шерлока, только мягче. Впрочем, тем приятнее.   
На поцелуй мужчина ответил, на ласкающие движения – тоже и перехватил, лишь когда Джим наклонил голову к паху и начал уже прямые… исследовательские действия. Мориарти рассчитывал смутить политика и готовился дразнить намёками на компромат, но вот каким-каким, а смущённым этот Майкрофт не выглядел.   
– Не стоит, Джеймс, – тёмно-синие глаза смеялись. – Мне уже не семнадцать, увы, а на эту ночь у меня есть серьёзные планы. И все связаны с вашей очаровательной персоной.   
К чувственному удовольствию прибавилось интеллектуальное – как минимум, этот Майкрофт оказался занимательной личностью. Мориарти обещал сам себе покопаться в биографии политика, а пока что потянулся к угловатой линии скулы, лизнул – от впадины на подбородке почти до самого уха. Шепнул, ладонями проникая под классический пиджак:   
– Надеюсь, что в постели мы не будем на «вы»?   
– Думаю, в постели мы найдём, что выпить на брудершафт, – отозвался низкий, чуть охрипший голос, а потом сильные пальцы уверенно провели линию под затылком… до сего вечера Джим не подозревал о существовании там у себя эрогенной зоны.   
Машина остановилась, и Джим отметил в памяти, что пластиковый ключ от номера Майкрофту вручили ещё до того, как они прошли мимо стеклянных дверей отеля… красивая женщина вручила, между прочим. Садясь в машину, Майкрофт отправил пару смс, но никому не звонил. Не раз тут бывал, получается? Вряд ли. Правительственные чиновники обычно действуют осторожнее. Зато наличие в номере и тюбика со смазкой, и упаковки презервативов уже не особо удивило.   
Почти сразу стало не до наблюдений – едва дверь за ними закрылась, Майкрофт перестал сдерживаться. Нет, в дикой страсти не набросился, но от каких-то барьеров явно отмахнулся… настолько странного любовника ему до сих пор не встречалось. Очень внимательного любовника – показалось даже, что Майкрофт запоминает каждую реакцию его тела с первого раза, а то и вообще предугадывает некоторые реакции. Приятно, спору нет, но не оставляло ощущение, что сам по себе Джим ему не интересен. Не больше, чем любой случайный партнёр на одну ночь. Такой, которого ласкают, но эмоции тратить не станут.   
Впрочем, так ведь оно и есть… на что жаловаться?   
Его одежда как-то быстро оказалась на полу, одежда Майкрофта – на спинке стула. Аккуратист, но не настолько, чтобы это сильно раздражало. Пусть кем хочет будет, если целуется так, что хочется на пол осесть… и его с собой утянуть. Хотя нет, на пол рано – терпеть некоторые вещи в постели Джим не собирался. К счастью, в этом они тоже совпали – в ванную они ввалились, не размыкая объятий, продолжая провоцировать друг друга… приятное дополнение к гигиеническим процедурам. Мориарти с лёгким изумлением обнаружил под чужой лопаткой почти сведённый шрам – хорошая пластика мешала узнать точно, но похоже было на ножевое ранение. Да ну… бред. Политикам не с чего под ножи попадать. Пули, может, и бывают, но ножи… или у него охрана вообще мышей не ловит?   
Потом его самого развернули спиной, и в считанные секунды размышления о чужих шрамах – да и прочих чужих проблемах – вылетели из головы. Ну их… куда подальше. В конце концов, кто кому тут удовольствие доставляет? В смысле у политика может быть своё мнение на этот счёт… но это тоже его трудности.   
– И давно ты… не расширял опыт? – прямо в губы прошептал ему Майкрофт, и даже не сразу удалось собраться и сообразить, о чём речь.   
– Года три, – наконец выдохнул Джим, облизнув одновременно свои и чужие губы. – О, мы уже на ты, да?   
Секундой позже он выгнулся – между ног втиснулись сразу два пальца, почти не смазанные ничем, и тело мгновенно вспомнило, как правильно расслаблять вход, и в какой позе боль менее ощутима. Больно ровно настолько, чтобы возбуждение оказалось острым, а не сладким. В теле вибрировал каждый нерв. Джим успел решить, что зря столько лет был только в активной роли. Но что поделать, если раньше никто из его партнёров подобными способностями не обладал?   
– Предлагаешь вернуться к более официальным отношениям? – вторая рука любовника уверенно обхватила член, одновременно возбуждая и удерживая от резких движений… двинешься тут, как же…  
– Ты всегда так… разговорчив… везде?  
Глубокий поцелуй отвлёк – в очередной раз. Джим чувствовал, что почти висит на любовнике, – и всё равно, если б не стена за спиной, на ногах бы не удержался. Ох, если это только начало, то девочке Эпплтон надо будет подарок сделать. Какой-нибудь…   
– О, вспомнил, – выдохнул он, не отводя взгляда от сине-серых глаз, – язык – главное оружие политиков.   
– И кто из нас сейчас разговорчив?   
– На тебя… равняюсь.   
– Ну, хоть не будешь пытаться превзойти?   
Основательно забрызгав ванну и побросав полотенца, они выбрались в комнату. Упав спиной на кровать, Джим успел ещё раз окинуть взглядом любовника – признавая в очередной раз, как ему повезло с почти случайным выбором. Ухоженный, в меру подтянутый, неплохо сложенный… и в стратегически важных деталях тоже неплох. Даже если б он не оказался настолько чутким, Джим бы смог получить удовольствие просто за счёт собственного опыта. А уж так…   
Сопротивляться ласкам Мориарти не стал, позволяя перевернуть себя на живот, оглаживать и целовать. Мужчина был собственником – к утру на теле появится россыпь засосов. Надо будет и ему тоже… о-ох…   
Тело вновь само вспомнило – как принимать в себя чужую плоть. Майкрофт вошёл сразу и до конца – пусть и не резким, а плавным движением, но всё-таки сразу… и больно, и приятно одновременно. Тело плавилось от острого удовольствия, граничащего с издевательством. Сильные пальцы удержали его руку, не позволив обхватить плоть, но чуть позже сами легли на неё. Джим выгнулся, они оба, не разрывая объятий, перекатились на бок – иначе давление на член было уж как-то слишком. Потом попытался двигаться сам – приноравливаясь к растянувшему его телу. Возражать никто не стал, но стоило найти нужный угол – как бёдра сжали уверенной хваткой, удерживая в неподвижности. От разочарования вырвался почти жалобный стон – из железа этот Майкрофт сделан, что ли? Раз уж взял, то… чего время терять?   
Время терять пришлось долго – любовник не торопился, доводя до темноты в глазах, удерживая на самом краю, почти грубостью сбивая напряжение и возбуждая вновь. Не сказать, что это совсем не нравилось – но было точно непривычно. Сам Джим обычно предпочитал получить удовольствие, а затем уже, при необходимости, довести до оргазма партнёра.   
– Прекрати уже… – стараясь хотя бы не орать во весь голос, простонал он наконец, – издеваться… садист чёртов…   
– Не пожалеешь? – рассмеялся Майкрофт ему в ухо, резко толкнувшись вперёд, одновременно сжимая пальцы… именно так, как нужно… так, что звёзды перед глазами… ещё немного… и ещё…   
Несколько его прежних… развлечений жаловались, что в момент оргазма Джим выкрикивает чужое имя. Мориарти в ответ смеялся и советовал не ревновать, а стараться… соответствовать эталону. Но в этот раз никаких чужих имён на ум не пришло… Джим и собственное-то имя не сразу сумел вспомнить, когда безумие оргазма отпустило из огненных объятий.   
Зато вымышленное имя любовника из памяти никуда не пропадало. 

– Ты не кончил? – почти возмутился Мориарти, когда смог оценивать действительность.   
– Ещё успею, – пообещал ему Майкрофт, плавно помогая перевернуться на спину. – Ты же не возражаешь?   
Судя по взгляду – насмешливому и чуть издевательскому – не сомневался в ответе. Хотя Джим бы хотел возразить – разгорячённому телу даже ласки сейчас были лишними, не то что… нечто большее. Предложить минет? Джим чувственно облизнул губы, но провокацию в корне подавил глубокий поцелуй. Пока тяжёлый, властный язык хозяйничал между зубами, твёрдое колено втиснулось между бедёр, и как-то не нашлось сил сопротивляться. Движение внутрь вновь отозвалось болезненным возбуждением – своеобразные вкусы у этого типа. Навязывание наслаждения, причём именно болезненного… причём даже и возражать-то не получается… ох… какое тут, к дьяволам, возражение выйдет…   
Подозрение, что Майкрофт с первого раза запомнил эрогенные зоны, оборачивалось реальностью – Джиму тоже не семнадцать было, но в боевое состояние его вернули в считанные минуты. Выгибая под поцелуями шею, Мориарти с изумлением увидел светлеющее небо в окне – они что, всю ночь тут… не то чтобы он сильно возражал, но давно настолько не терял счёт времени.   
Впрочем, сейчас выдержка любовника наконец начала сдавать. В ответ на грубоватый толчок Джим вцепился в жёсткие плечи, наверняка стискивая до синяков и царапая… ничего, у него самого на бёдрах останется куда больше следов. В какой-то момент отчётливо осозналось, что всё вот это вот – вовсе не садизм и даже не любовная игра, это суть Майкрофта или как там его на самом деле. Сохранение полного контроля – пока любовник не потеряет голову и всё, что к ней прилагается. Несколько секунд он ещё сомневался, стоит ли сдаваться на милость победителя, но когда каждое движение отдаётся дрожью во всём теле, а в какие-то секунды в крови не остаётся ни молекулы кислорода… стоит ли отстаивать независимость?   
Поцелуй разбавлен привкусом крови на прокушенной губе – его? Майкрофта? Оставлять следы на шее он не рискнул, зато зубами вцепился в кожу под ключицей. Бёдра до боли впечатывались друг в друга, и длинные пальцы так стиснули ягодицы, что ощущений стало вдруг слишком много – особенно когда плоский живот плотно прижал его пульсирующую плоть. Где-то подсознательно он ещё ожидал, что Майкрофт опять удержит его, не позволяя кончить раньше времени, – и впервые за эту ночь ошибся в ожиданиях, абсолютно не жалея о своей ошибке.   
Несколько десятков секунд – или минут – выпали из восприятия. Во всяком случае, в следующий раз, когда ресницы удалось поднять, за окном уже брезжил полноценный рассвет. Отяжелевшее тело вдавило в упругую кровать и не слишком охотно отодвинулось – Мориарти даже чуть улыбнулся, осознав, насколько этот холодный политик выложился ради него. В собственном теле восторженно пела каждая мышца – даже те, о существовании которых он не подозревал и в активные студенческие годы. В голове настойчиво плескалась одна мысль – ненужная, неуместная, но неуклонно навязчивая: если Майкрофт такой с незнакомым любовником, то какой же он с возлюбленным?   
А ещё вспомнилась тонкая полоска под лопаткой – слишком светлая на фоне распаренной, раскрасневшейся кожи. К иным должностям, наверное, и телохранитель не полагается… и не случилось бы этой ночи, если б кто-то не промахнулся буквально на дюйм-другой.   
Предельно неуместная мысль. Хотя…   
Довольно ещё молодой, активный, делающий карьеру политик… Мориарти прищурился, примерно прикидывая для себя направления воздействия на чужой карьерный рост, и потянулся к основательно покусанным за ночь губам. Никакой благотворительности, само собой, – иметь в кармане высокопоставленного чиновника лишним не будет. Тем более что и любовник из него… изумительный. Пусть к самому Мориарти как личности и довольно равнодушный. Ничего страшного – Джим и сам считал себя влюблённым в совсем другую сволочь.   
– Ты же в правительстве работаешь? – ленивым тоном поинтересовался он, потягиваясь всем телом, так что простыня опасно сползла, приоткрывая ягодицы.   
– Занимаю незначительный пост на госслужбе, – отозвался Майкрофт, губами касаясь кожи над краем простыни. – Ничего интересного.   
– А в каком департаменте? – подставляясь под ласки, простонал Джим. Удерживать мысли в целости становилось сложновато.   
– Джеймс, меньше всего я бы хотел вспоминать о своих должностных обязанностях, – глухо отозвался любовник, дразня уже просто запрещёнными приёмами.   
– А ведь говорят, что политиков больше всего возбуждает их работа.   
– Из любого правила есть исключения. И ты недооцениваешь свои… способности возбуждать.   
В голосе звучала лёгкая тень угрозы… не хватало ещё, чтобы Майкрофт решил, будто он ради его должности… или это он стесняется, что не достиг больших высот? За одну ночь детали характера трудно выяснить, да и к тому же он вовсе не честолюбие в любовнике пытался обнаружить.   
С другой стороны, отказывать себе Мориарти не собирался.   
– Может… я хочу узнать тебя… поближе?   
Синева в глазах посветлела, превращаясь в тёмную сталь.   
– Ночь была восхитительна, – прошептал низкий голос, вызывая дрожь где-то под грудиной. – Но сомневаюсь, что кому-то из нас нужны… сентиментальные знакомства.   
Так и было… так и было.   
– Слишком восхитительная ночь, – облизнул губы Джим, заранее зная, что услышит в ответ. Сам много раз отвечал примерно то же самое.   
– Вот и не будем портить впечатления… излишними отношениями.   
Джим кивнул, с трудом сдерживая ярость. Отказ в свой адрес оказался… болезненным. По идее, у любовника амбиции зашкаливать должны… если уж даже в постели пробиваются. Ну да, в таком возрасте всего лишь незначительный пост… а ведь это так легко исправить…   
…впрочем, плевать. Выяснит он, кто скрывается за нелепым именем. Надо будет – перетрясёт весь архив кадровой службы в правительстве, но выяснит. А устраивать случайные встречи он вообще мастер. Никуда от него Майкрофт не денется.   
Мягко зазвенел телефон – чужой. Майкрофт недовольно поморщился, отстраняясь, дотянулся до аппарата, ещё сильнее поморщился, глядя на дисплей.   
– Да, дорогой мой, – чуть язвительным голосом ответил он.   
Судя по интонациям – не работа. Близкий друг, вероятно. Постоянный любовник, которому скромный политик решил изменить? Ревность была непривычной и вообще неприличной, но сопротивляться собственным порывам Мориарти не стал. Выпутался из простыни, навис над обнажённым телом мужчины, наклонился и лизнул впадинку пупка.   
– И это повод звонить мне в семь утра? – в голосе Майкрофта не зазвучало даже тени волнения, и Мориарти спустился ниже, к столь постаравшейся за ночь части тела, на пробу лизнул набухающую плоть. – Почему меня уже перестаёт удивлять количество твоих проблем?   
Твёрдая ладонь вплелась в волосы, властно направляя голову в нужную сторону, стройные ноги чуть раздвинулись, предоставляя оперативный простор. Джим втянул в себя головку, пока что не пытаясь заглотить поглубже, приласкал потяжелевшую мошонку, сомневаясь, стоит ли ласкать ниже. Прикосновения к анусу нравятся не всем, а с таким чутким любовником навязывать нежеланные ласки не хотелось. Хотя бы чтобы не испортить впечатления о самом себе.   
– Хорошо, я заеду в четыре, Шерлок, – всё тем же ровным тоном пообещал Майкрофт, отключил телефон и лишь тогда позволил себе двинуть бёдрами, грубовато входя в рот Джима. Тот отпрянул – не столько от движения, сколько от осознания услышанного имени.   
– Шерлок?   
Вряд ли удалось скрыть изумление в голосе, но Майкрофт, к счастью, понял его неправильно:   
– Мой брат.   
– Ваши родители были садистами? – поглаживая пульсирующую плоть, спросил Джим.   
– Прямо сейчас обсуждать фантазии моих родителей мне абсолютно не хочется.   
После прошедшей ночи, несмотря на всю осторожность любовника, задницу ощутимо саднило – Джим предпочёл бы обойтись лишь ласками. Однако руки Майкрофта, как-то легко подавив сопротивление, притянули его бёдра, а секунду спустя его буквально насадили на заботливо возбуждённый член. Оказалось больно, но опытные пальцы резко прошлись по телу, пробуждая эхо боли в других местах – и такое вот уравновешивание завело до предела. Мысли – какие были – вновь разлетелись осколками, и соображать Джим смог только минут через… сколько-то. По бёдрам стекало остывающее семя – в первый раз за ночь Майкрофт не вспомнил про резинки. Впору гордиться, но на губах ощущалась горечь.   
– Я тебя не слишком? – твёрдые губы коснулись позвоночника между лопатками, ставшая мягкой ладонь согрела бедро.  
– В самый раз, – просипел он. Кажется, от криков он сорвал голос. – Жаловаться мне точно не на что.   
Майкрофт, оказывается, уже успел привести себя в порядок и одеться. Безупречно ледяной образ – если не знать о россыпи засосов под дорогим пиджаком и расцарапанной до крови спине.   
– Мне тоже, – глядя в глаза, прошептал в ответ брат Шерлока. – Номер оплачен до вечера. Внизу будет ждать машина, скажешь, куда отвезти.   
Брат Шерлока… почему, почему он раньше не пытался ничего узнать о своём девственнике? Не влип бы сейчас… настолько.   
– Не нужно, – сорванный голос неплохо скрывал эмоции. – Я сам доберусь.   
– Джеймс, ты же не боишься, что я буду тебя преследовать? – кажется, Майкрофта его возражения развеселили. – Не глупи. Прощай.   
Строгое пальто надёжной бронёй скрыло гибкость красивого тела. Майкрофт вновь обернулся на пороге – сытый удовлетворённый хищник – и выскользнул за дверь.   
– Прощайте, мистер Холмс, – прошептал Джеймс, стискивая пальцами влажную простынь. 

Шерлок куда красивее брата – резкие скулы, рот с дугой купидона, тонкий нос с хищными ноздрями, сейчас дёргающимися от прилива адреналина. И Шерлок совсем рядом – их пальцы даже соприкоснулись на секунду, когда Джим забирал флешку с планами, которые так тревожили бывшего любовника.   
А вообще, смерть от руки возлюбленного – что может быть романтичнее? Особенно если от одного выстрела погибнут они оба? Ну да ладно, ещё недоразумение по имени Джон Ватсон заодно – но в данном случае Мориарти не считал нужным жадничать.   
Смерти Джим Мориарти давно перестал бояться. А такую смерть даже успел пожелать.   
Но когда ночную – почти предсмертную – тишину разрывает телефонный звонок, он зачем-то отвлекается на хрипловатый женский голос, вслушиваясь в дразняще звучащие слова:   
– У меня есть информация, которая поставит на колени даже Майкрофта Холмса.   
Погибнуть в один миг с возлюбленным – какой конец жизни ещё просить у небес? Джим с досадой смотрит на телефон, зная, что самым правильным будет послать незнакомку ко всем чертям. Он уже добился всего, чего хотел, а с хриплой дамой Майкрофт пусть лично расправляется. Он сам кого угодно не только на колени… он и раком поставит, и во все прочие позы. Ещё и подвывать от счастья заставит.   
…информация, которая поставит на колени даже Майкрофта Холмса… а если она и впрямь столь опасна?   
…с девицей можно разобраться одним телефонным звонком, но вдруг сведения успеют попасть к кому-то ещё?   
…он уже добился чего хотел, Шерлоку деться некуда, Шерлок в его руках… спустя столько месяцев планирования… столько времени, сил, денег, нервов…   
– Неудачный день для смерти, – выдавливает он, отворачиваясь. – Я убью тебя позже.


End file.
